


Rabbit Prints

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fantasizing, Ficlet, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Laundry, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Claude wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything, but amongst all the girls' underwear in the laundry basket, it was painfully obvious as to which were Lysithea's.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Rabbit Prints

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=3107400). I debated making it hornier, but you know that, this is the perfect amount of awkward teenager-ness for these two.

Claude wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything, but amongst all the girls' underwear in the laundry basket, it was painfully obvious as to which were Lysithea's. 

She was too small (in more than one way) to wear those brassieres with cups, and the panties with matching cutesy polka dot and rabbit prints only further confirmed it.

And once again, he wasn't trying to be perverted, but holding those pieces of fabric right in his hands, it was difficult to not imagine what she would look like them— and nothing else.

His mind went ahead and added an embarassed, blushing face, his own room as the background, and holding his own shirt against the camisole showed that the neckline would slip off her shoulders if she wore it—

"It's expected to rain in the late afternoon. Please try to finish washing soon," came Lysithea's voice, right as he carefully pressed the camisole against his cheek to feel its softness. 

"Oh, yeah, I will, don't worry," he coughed, dunking the mass of fabric into the water and scrubbing away with soap.

He refused to turn around until he heard her footsteps fade away.

\---

Even after a wash and a dry, Lysithea noted that Claude's tunic smelled like him. 

She wasn't trying to single his clothes out or anything, but the casual yellow tunic stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the white uniform blouse everyone else wore.

That was all. Really.

By comparing sizes and process of elimination, she could also tell which underwear were his— and whatever he wore underneath wasn't of interest to her, but she was somewhat surprised to see that they looked rather...form-fitting. 

Then again, it made sense, considering he was a wyvern rider, and all that extreme movement must require a way to hold the— equipment (for a lack of better words) in place to be comfortable, and—

"Argh, snap out of it!"

—Lysithea shook her head and decided to think of anything but her house leader's crotch area.

"Snap out of what?"

The same house leader who just appeared next to her with an empty laundry basket. 

"Hey, you got all my clothes sorted out, thanks," he said, gathering them up. "Told the others to come get theirs, so you can go ahead and leave, if you've got all of yours."

She was too embarassed to do anything but nod as he turned around.

At least, until she spotted one of her panties in his basket alongside the other clothes. 

"Woah— you need something?" he asked, when she tugged on his cape so hard that it almost came off. 

"...This," she muttered, snatching the underwear out as fast as possible (and sending a couple socks flying into the air before landing back in the basket). "That's all."

In the next moment, she swore Claude's visage grew slightly redder, even as he maintained his usual smiling poker face.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to, uh, grab that," he coughed. "Wasn't on purpose. Really."

This time, she was the one to turn away. "Yes, I'm aware."

Silence.

"I'll get going now."

"I never said you couldn't."

"Yes, yes, sorry for being a bother, princess~"

"Ugh, go already!"

Once Claude's quick footsteps grew distant, Lysithea dropped to a crouch on the ground and buried her face into her hands, still holding the rabbit print panties.

"..."

She had to buy new underwear, as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only, please note)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
